The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a gear testing machine for bevel gears and hyperboloidal gears of the type comprising a machine bed, two headstocks each having a work spindle and displaceably arranged at the machine bed, there further being provided a manually actuatable device for displacement of at least one of the headstocks.
Prior art testing machines of this type are associated with the drawback that they can only be used for testing gears and not for lapping, so that apart from the gear testing machine there is also required a lapping machine.